Growing Up
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Yup, yet another Takari of mine ^^; Takeru is growing up and he discovers a whole new world trying to understand love ^_^


Growing Up  
Yup, a takari again by me ^^; Why am I writing the same couple over and over? easy: because my other fics were a true failure *sobs* This one will probably be one too but it won't be worse because I won't let it!! *glares at future fic* Now, I hope you are close to liking this ^^; I write for you ^_^  
  
Notes: This plays after the first season, as if the second didn't exist at all, I'll add some of the 02 characters though, but only as if they were normal. I use the real names so in case you don't know them here they are:  
Hikari= Kari  
Takeru= TK  
Taichi= Tai  
Sora= Sora  
Yamato= Matt  
Koushirou= Izzy  
Jyou= Joe  
Mimi= Mimi  
Miyako= Yolei  
Ken=Ken  
Iori=Cody  
Daisuke= Davis  
  
Other meanings:  
Aniki: old brother  
Hai: yes  
Ohayou: good morning  
Ja na: later (boys)  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
  
Growing Up  
By Alex/Servo Y  
  
It'd been several years since their adventure at the digiworld and the chosen children were now enjoying of their lives as teenagers. Every thrill was new to them and truly different to the ones felt in the digiworld, adventure was now replaced by romance and friendship by love. Nothing kept its real meaning now childhood had faded to let them enter a more complex world that would lead them to be adults.  
Takeru sighed remembering the good old times, but that thought lasted little, his curiosity was yelling at him for not opening the white clean envelope directed to him and his brother. The person who'd sent it was her, Yagami Hikari, one of the chosen children.  
After moving Takeru and Yamato had pretty much lost contact with any of the chosen children. Luckily their parents had decided to get back together for some sort of weird spin in their destiny and now they found themselves living like real siblings.   
"Aniki! We got a letter!" Takeru exclaimed excited. Then he finally opened it and read,   
"Dear Takeru and Yamato,  
Taichi and I are moving to Osaka with our parents. We're really happy to be meeting you again. Hopefully everything will be like before and we'll remain friends. I don't have a lot of time and I thought a letter would be nicer than a phone call. I'm looking forward to meeting you too son.   
Love,  
Hikari."  
"Looks like they're coming here," commented Yamato drying his hair. He had been in the shower until some minutes before the postman knocked their door. Yamato seemed sort of... uninterested. He didn't seem as happy as Takeru at least.   
"I'm off," he said exiting the department still with wet hair and his gray t-shirt also wet. Takeru shook his head, "he could at least have shown some enthusiasm..." Lately Yamato seemed somewhat distant... Maybe it was some phase or something. He often left without saying where he was going.   
"It doesn't matter," he thought then entered his bedroom. He lay down on his bed, a few feet away from his brother's and stared at the white ceiling. There wasn't a lot to see up there but he wasn't even paying attention, his mind wandered around and the past came back to him like a boomerang filled with nostalgia. Where had those days gone? The days of childhood, running around and not caring... Now there was school, going out with friends and trying to find out if the girl who was looking at you really likes you or if people had spread rumors about you. Those memories were now in the past even if it was hard to accept. He just wished to be free again...  
The phone woke him up from his daydreaming, it was his mother. She told Takeru he and Yamato had to stay alone for a few days because his father had some business in Switzerland. The boy knew what to do; it wasn't the first time their parents left them. He repeated, "yes mom" several times while she gave him the same indications she always gave him yet again. "How long will you be away?" Takeru asked trying to make his mother forget the indications. "10 days, I know it's more than usually but I left you enough money."  
10 days...? It usually wasn't more than 3 days, once even 5, so 10 seemed quite a bit. "It's okay, I'll make sure you don't find a chaos when you come back."   
"I trust you honey" she said and hung up. "Lucky," he thought, "I didn't have to listen to all of her indications..."  
  
Yamato arrived late that night; Takeru knew he would so he'd left him a note explaining why their parents weren't at home. He read it quickly and changed into his dark blue pyjamas. That night neither of the siblings dreamt.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
"Well... that's it... everything's out of the truck..."  
At the Yagami's there was a total chaos, well, the normal chaos there is after one moves. Boxes everywhere and furniture were spread around; as a result there were some injuries because of people not looking where they were going.   
Hikari carried a box to her new bedroom. It was empty excepting for the bed and the night table that didn't find their places yet and were waiting in the middle of the room for someone to move them. Hikari left the box in a corner and started pushing her bed towards the wall, under the window. Then she placed the night table right behind it. Giving it an approving nod she went on carrying things.   
By 10 PM everything was in its right place and everybody was exhausted. They'd only taken a break to eat some Chinese food and now they were eating the leftovers. Hikari yawned announcing she was going to bed, school would start the day after and she wanted to have some rest. After saying good night to her family she changed into a white nightgown with some pink ribbons and a pink heart on it. She lay down and covered herself with the white sheet and her favorite blanket, a green one she'd had for several years. Hikari fell asleep immediately.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
"Class, we have 2 new students. Please come in."  
A shorthaired girl and a boy entered the classroom. Takeru looked at them interested and winked at the girl, she winked back: it was her.   
"These are Yagami Hikari and Motomiya Daisuke. Please sit near Ishida." Takeru waved at them and pointed at he 2 free seats near him. Hikari took the one near Takeru, Daisuke the one near hers.   
"Welcome here... I barely recognized you, you changed a lot!" Takeru whispered.  
"You did too... I'm happy to see you."  
"SILENCE!" The teacher interrupted them.   
"Hai!" both of them answered at the same time.   
Daisuke watched silent. Hikari was cute... he'd talked to her in the hall. She was too nice to stick with a guy like Takeru... He'd be better for her. Then he kicked himself inside his mind, he couldn't have fallen in love so fast but there was that feeling stinging inside. Love acted against his will and Hikari needed to be his. He'd become her friend and then...  
"MOTOMIYA! WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?" Daisuke asked getting out of his momentary trance. Hikari giggled a bit causing the boy to blush.  
"Please read page 45"   
"Hai!"  
After school Takeru and Hikari were chatting merrily when Daisuke appeared.   
"Hikari could you help me with Math, I don't get this subject really well..."  
"I can help you if you want," Takeru offered kindly. Daisuke gave him a short glare then went back to Hikari. Takeru blinked then noticed what the matter was: jealousy. Of course he didn't mind... why would he? Hikari was just a friend after all...  
"Sure, I'll help you," was Hikari's answer. She gave him a short smile then grabbed Takeru's arm. "But first I need to talk to Takeru, I haven't seen him in a while and I'd like to know what's been going on in his life. Do you want to chat with us?" She smiled again.   
"You're still innocent aren't you Hikari?" Takeru thought.   
Daisuke wasn't sure of what to do... should he stay and try to get Hikari or get away so it didn't seem so obvious he liked her? Well, she hadn't noticed so...  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Okay guys, wanna come over? I don't think my parents will mind."  
"I'll call Yamato from there, may I?"  
"Yeah, I think the phone line must be installed by now."   
  
~*^~^*~  
  
"Hikari..." Takeru started once Daisuke was gone. Hikari looked at him with a questioning look.  
"I'm not quite sure but I think Daisuke might have a crush on you, did you notice?"  
The girl shrugged, "I think he was just being friendly, why would he like me anyway?"  
"Why would he like me anyway...?" Takeru thought. Why would he... well, he could think of a couple of reasons, she was smart and gentle and had turned into quite a lady. Of course Takeru didn't answer that.  
"Well, who knows, you're ugly an annoying after all!" he said sticking out his tongue. Hikari hit him with a pillow and he hit her back, then they lay down laughing.   
"Seriously now, what if he does like you? Will you date him?"   
"Maybe," she smiled, "why do you care?" Takeru shrugged, "Well, I don't want to see him hurt or anything..."  
He didn't know why he was saying that and wasn't sure of why he cared anyway... probably because Hikari was his friend.   
"Well, if he asks me out I think I'll say yes," She replied, "he's a nice guy, sort of clumsy but nice..."  
Somehow Takeru wasn't quite happy about this answer but he nodded.   
"I think I'll go home..." Takeru checked his watch and noticed how late it was, "Yamato might get worried even if he knows I'm with you."  
"Say hi for me will ya?"  
"Sure."  
"Strange..." Takeru thought, "it's late and he hasn't called... what is he up to?"  
  
At home he entered quietly. He heard Yamato speaking. "Sure I love you darling.... bye Meems"  
So *that* was it, a girlfriend! He should have known... Meems? Could it be...?  
"YOU'RE DATING MIMI?!" Takeru exclaimed realizing who his brother was talking to.  
"Wha... you heard me?!"  
Takeru suddenly noticed he'd spoken a bit too loud and calmed down. His brother brushed his hair with his fingers and answered coolly, "Yes, I'm dating Tachikawa Mimi, one of the chosen children, is anything wrong with it?"  
Takeru shook his head as if he was in some sort of trance, "No..." he mumbled. He still couldn't believe it.  
"And how were things with Hikari, did you make out yet?"  
Takeru flushed crimson, "OF COURSE NOT WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"  
"Sure," said Yamato winking. "Being in love is wonderful isn't it? You fly around in thoughts all the time and can't get the mind away from her and when you're close you simply want to hold her close and... well, you understand, don't you?"  
Takeru shook his head. He didn't understand his brother, he'd never been in love. Of course he'd read a lot about it, quick heartbeat, daydreaming, smiling a lot... but he couldn't understand it, simply because he hadn't felt it. What was love?  
"Maybe you till need to grow up a bit," Yamato commented and patted his brother on the head, "now do your homework."  
Homework... he'd totally forgotten it.   
  
~*^~^*~  
  
A big truck had stopped in front of their home that morning, Takeru wondered what was going on.   
"Ohayou Takeru-san"  
"Ohayou Iori," he greeted his little neighbor, "do you know what's going on?" The boy nodded.   
"The Inoue family is moving to an apartment in the first floor, they're friends of the family and my mother told them about it."  
"I see..."   
Takeru grabbed his bag, "well I'd better leave before I'm late, ja na!"  
Takeru walked outside as he bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai!" he apologized. A girl with purple hair was standing in front of him.   
"Sorry it was my fault," the girl apologized. Her cheeks turned pink when she looked at him carefully. "My name is Inoue Miyako, I guess I'm your new neighbor."   
Takeru bowed, "I'm Ishida Takeru, I live in the second floor."  
"Miyako! Who are you talking to?" somebody called her from inside the department.   
"I'm with my boyfriend!!! Don't bother me!!!!!"  
Takeru looked at her puzzled, "b-boyfriend?!"  
Miyako giggled and winked, "better go to school or you'll be late...dear!"  
Takeru exited the building still confused... boyfriend?  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
"...and that's what happened?"  
Hikari shrugged, "maybe she wanted to get rid of her siblings or something..."  
"Maybe... and hopefully."  
"Why hopefully?"  
"Do you think I want to date someone I just met and don't even know?"  
"Well, you told me to date Daisuke..."  
"I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"I only said he might get hurt!"  
"It's the same!"  
"It doesn't matter... follow your feelings... I guess." Takeru looked into her eyes noticing they were pretty. Then he smiled, "why do you even listen to me?"  
"Because you're my friend, silly!" she said with a little giggle.  
"Say, did I ever tell you about Yamato?"  
"No... what happened?"  
"He's dating Mimi"  
"Oh, didn't you know it? I thought you did."  
Takeru blushed in embarrassment, "for some reason he decided not to tell us."  
"Well, oniichan told me, maybe because they're good friends."  
"I'm his brother... why doesn't he trust me...?"  
"He's a loner... try to understand. I think I would tell my brother if I dated someone but not if I was in love..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he'd manage to chase all the guys away!" she giggled. Takeru chuckled.  
  
Daisuke was watching them jealous. He wanted to get close but something stopped him, he didn't know what... The bell rang, Takeru and Hikari entered together. He stayed there for a little until he decided to enter too.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
Takeru got out of school. It'd been 6 days since his parents left and 5 since Hikari arrived, it was now Friday and Takeru was really tired. Still, he wanted to have some fun with his friends and invited Daisuke and Hikari to his house to have some fun, listen to music, the usual stuff.  
As they approached the building there was really loud music playing. Takeru wondered who in the world would play their music so loud and as he approached his parent's apartment he figured it out.  
He opened the door to find Yamato kissing Mimi, Jyou dancing with Sora and Koushirou with Miyako. Iori was in a corner chatting with Taichi.   
"What's this??!"  
"Party!" Yamato yelled.  
Daisuke turned the volume down a bit.   
"I thought mom and dad didn't let us have any parties!"  
"Calm down," said Yamato in his normal cool tone, "it's just a reunion." Takeru frowned.   
"Well, I guess we can join the party, wanna dance Hikari?" Daisuke asked her. She agreed to and they started dancing. Takeru sat down on the couch, alone. He was mad at his brother but there was something else bothering him... something stinging inside he didn't quite recognize.   
"Wanna dance?" Miyako asked. She smelled like alcohol.   
"No thank you..." Takeru answered quietly.   
"Awwwww c'mon!!!!!" she let herself fall on top of Takeru and kissed him. The boy turned red and not knowing what to do he shoved her off, got up and walked into his room slamming the door. Someone turned off the music and everybody remained quiet.   
Miyako started laughing without reason.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
At 8 AM someone knocked the door. Yamato was asleep on the couch, Mimi inside his bed and Takeru had waken up early. He opened the door. It was Miyako.  
"Uh.. Takeru... I wanted to apologize... you see..."  
"You were drunk weren't you?"  
Miyako nodded.   
"It's all right..."  
"Well... actually..."  
"Hm...?"  
"I like you. I like you a lot."  
Takeru was shocked to hear that. He barely knew her, how could someone fall in love so fast?  
"Well Miyako..."  
"You don't need to answer now, I'll ask you later." With those words she turned around and left. Unknown to them Iori was watching the scene and wasn't quite pleased with it.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
Takeru sighed, he needed someone to trust to but his brother seemed to have abandoned him and Hikari knew what to do as much as he did. His hopes to find someone had almost vanished when he remembered Daisuke. He was in love with Hikari... maybe he knew something about love. And after all they were friends...  
  
"Daisuke, do you have a second?"  
"It's 9 AM I was asleep and..."  
"Okay thanks, meet you at the park!"  
Daisuke hung up the phone and went back to bed. At the park Takeru waited looking around him. It was the end of autumn, soon winter would arrive. Takeru was freezing, he started shivering but he ignored it. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. As he turned around he saw Koushirou.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting..." mumbled Takeru. Koushirou gave him his scarf, "you should have brought a jacket or something... who are you waiting for anyway? I was just walking around, I like fresh air. I'm staying and my uncle's that's why I'm in Osaka."  
"I'm waiting for Daisuke, I need some advice."  
"Well maybe I can help you, what's the matter?"  
"Well... do you remember the purple haired girl, Miyako?" Koushirou nodded, " well, she asked me out."  
"And what's the problem with that?"  
"You see... I barely know her, should I accept or should I..."  
"Break her heart? Boy, she isn't in love with you, don't you get it?"  
Takeru blinked, "how so?"  
Koushirou shook his head slowly, "nowadays nobody actually falls in love... she only found you cute and wants you to date her, she doesn't even know you. Love is much more than that so if you reject her you won't hurt her."  
"How do you know that..? Takeru asked innocently.   
"I just do that's enough..." Koushirou got up and went on walking leaving a stunned Takeru behind. No love? What did that mean?   
  
He started thinking of his past again, how easy it was to be a child... where was his childhood? Maybe years are made of childhood, and each year takes more and more of it until there's none left, then you become an adult. But are all adults more mature than children?   
  
Takeru knocked Miyako's door. Her sister answered. He asked whether Miyako was in there. Miyako came out and they went out to have a little walk. Takeru wanted to know why she wanted him as a boyfriend.  
"I simply like you..." was her only answer.   
"Well... I don't think I like you." he said in a cold tone.   
"It's okay... I get it..." Miyako didn't seem all too hurt, but immediately she excused herself and ran away crying.  
"What have I done...?"  
  
Takeru started to wonder if he'd done the right thing. Maybe she did fall in love... what was love? Why did love chase him like that and yet not affect him directly. It was some sort of flu and he was immune, or so he thought. He then remembered Daisuke... he'd fallen in love with Hikari immediately too, why? Maybe... he'd heard before about love at first sight but then what Koushirou said didn't make any sense, was it love at first sight of physical attraction? He fell asleep wondering. Yet again he didn't dream.  
  
~*^~^*~  
  
Takeru was doing some exercises at school when the teacher handed out some papers. after everybody had their own she started explaining, "You have to bring these authorizations signed to go to the natural springs. It'll be an educational..."  
Takeru remembered the teacher mentioning about staying 6 days at an Inn to find out about the history of the place and about natural springs. Of course nobody cared about that, they only wanted some fun there.   
"Think you'll be able to go?" Hikari asked Takeru. He nodded, "my parents come back tomorrow, they'll be able to sign it."  
"All right!" she exclaimed happy, "and you Daisuke."  
"I'll be there!"  
It sounded interesting... just another school trip, wasn't it?  
  
"We just arrive and you leave already! We'll miss you son" said his mom hugging him. His dad hugged him too, "be good, will you?" Takeru nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." he said going out with a suitcase. He had all he needed in there.   
  
In the bus Daisuke sat with Hikari and Takeru alone. Again the same stinging appeared. He ignored it, he wanted to be happy, he was going on a school trip after all.  
  
An hour later they were there. Not much had happened during the trip, only a food war that lasted little since they had the music teacher with them who almost lets them deaf with her yelling. Everybody picked their room at the inn, girls weren't allowed to sleep with boys for obvious reasons so Daisuke and Takeru ended up sharing a room. The room near theirs was Hikari's, she slept with another girl, Ayumi. Ayumi and Hikari got long pretty well, though they sometimes argued.   
That night Hikari acted somehow... different. She didn't talk to Takeru as much as usually and she avoided his look.   
"She must have found out about Miyako..." the boy thought. He still felt like a jerk for doing that. He thought of apologizing but couldn't manage to get close to her. Hikari surely was mad at him and didn't even want to look at him. He sighed. It hurt.. a lot more than it would have hurt if any other of his friends would have done that... they were good friends... were they? Takeru's feelings weren't clear to him. He found himself staring at Hikari who seemed to have noticed it and was blushing. He looked away quickly. His heart was beating fast. He felt an unusual heat and indescribable feeling burning inside him. Now he understood it. Now it was clear. But Hikari hated him and that's what hurt him most.   
The days there were long and painful, filled of awkward looks and untold feelings. Even if Takeru enjoyed the springs he wished it to be over soon. Every night he had the same dream: Hikari watching him while asleep. She just kept her sweet eyes on him and watched him... he never got tired of that dream and it was the only thing during that trip that actually made him happy.   
One night while having the dream he actually sat down and opened his eyes. Hikari wasn't there. Wish a sigh he got up and walked into the hall heading towards the bathroom. There she was, her slender figure was glowing because of her bright pyjamas, she looked like an angel under the moonlight. He stared at her with the eyes of someone who's learnt to love. The girl looked at him and her cheeks turned red. Then he spoke what he'd been keeping for himself for so long, "I love you." With 3 words he expressed all those complex feelings he had inside. Hikari froze for a second then returned his look and ran into his arms, "me too."  
  
Owari ^^  
Translated: The end~! 


End file.
